


Astoria

by Itch



Series: Sabriel One Shots [23]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: BAMF!Gabriel, M/M, Marianas Trench - Freeform, Song fic, the most angel angel!gabriel ive ever written, this is like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 16:10:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5381624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itch/pseuds/Itch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angel Gabriel responds to Sam's prayer when there is a creature he cannot defeat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Astoria

Gabriel got there just in time. Sam was on his last legs, blood dripping from his mouth as he fought to keep his balance. His hair was in his face, jaw slack as he heaved in heavy and painful breaths. Gabriel placed a hand on Sam’s cheek, ignoring the shriek from the creature behind him.

 "I’m here Sam, I heard, I heard the prayer, I’m here.“ Sam breathed a laugh of relief as Gabriel smoothed his hair from his face and kissed his temple, eyes closing.  _It’s do or die for you and I… and I’ll never be taken alive._

He let go of Sam, watching the hunter finally slump to the floor. He stared down at Sam for a second, the human who’d believed so strongly in him he’d invoked the Pagan god in him as drawn him back into existence. And then he turned.

He raised his head slowly, cocked to the left, mouth twisted into a slight smirk as he looked up at Astoria.  _I turn my face towards Astoria_. His angel blade shimmered into existence in his hand, the familiar weight making him feel heavier, grounded, in control.

 _So get up and face me Astoria._  Instinct flooded him as his Grace thrummed around his body, eyes beginning to glow a bright gold then blended into white, the overflow of angelic power filling his wings to the six of them came into the mortal plain, in front of Sam. Protecting Sam.

 _Come face the music Astoria._  He gave the blade a twirl as his true voice began to ring around the room as he began to pray himself. Praying to every angel. To look after Sam if this went wrong. The enochian fell from his tongue easily, the syllables spreading through his mouth like melted chocolate when he said Sam’s name and he moved.

Right foot first, heel shift to the left before breaking into a sprint as the creature in front of him raised itself from the ground, a roar nearly drowning out his own voice.  _About fucking time now Astoria._

His blade clattered as it connected with one of her fangs, the vibrations going up his arm and throwing him backwards, wings snapping up to stop himself from being over balanced. With a swift movement, a duck, a bob, a dive, he was every where, finding every weak point, blade cutting through the flesh of of the creature that dared threaten Sam. His Sam.

His concentrating lapsed for the smallest of seconds as he glanced to Sam, checking he was alive. Astoria took her chance, grabbing him by the wing and throwing him across the room where he landed with a crash, three ribs breaking. He coughed up blood and spat it too the floor, struggling to his feet.

  _Wasting away here Astoria_. He could feel it coming. Feel the blackness encroaching but he closed his eyes and poured his Grace into his movements, true form leaking through the cracks in his vessel. Heel shift, balance on toes, skip to the left then a feint to the right, slash, jab, uppercut DUCK. He laughed, the sound like bells as he fought bad, harder and faster. Jump, flip, swap hands, stab, swap back. He grabbed into the horn on Astoria’s head, looking directly into her eyes.  _Goodbye Astoria._

Plunging the blade as deep as it would go she screamed. A blood curdling sound that nearly suppressed his true form. A sound so unhuman his breath got wedged in his throat and he clapped his hands over his ears, wings furling around himself. He felt the sound, felt it reverb through his bones and he fell, tumbling to the ground where he landed with a thump.

A hand in his shoulder awoke him. Sam’s face above his, tears in those hazel eyes he loved so much. Sam smiled, hand ghosting its way down Gabriel’s cheek and Gabriel leant into the touch ever so slightly.  _Can you find forgiveness for a dear old friend?_ "You’re okay Gabriel, I’ve got you.” He smiled, closing his eyes again and pressing his forehead to Sam’s.  _Never say die in Astoria._

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Marianas Trench's End of an Era UwU  
> Come talk to me on Tumblr!  
> > synergygabriel  
> > whodoesntlovesabriel


End file.
